The present invention relates generally to a volume and speech frequency level adjustment method, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, method, and computer program product for intelligently adjusting the volume and frequency of a user engaged in an audio/video meeting or conference conversation.
In a teleconference and/or videoconference conversation involving multiple parties, different people speak with different voice volume levels and it tends to vary with their mood, topic of an agenda, contextual situation and cognitive characteristics. In such a conversation using teleconferences and/or videoconferences, the user's mood, cognitive state and behaviour or contextual situation may evolve during the course of the entire conversation. For example, the user may become excited, stressed, enlightened, sad (e.g., not able to hear clearly a particular snapshot of the conversation), etc. by the topic, subtopic, results mentioned in the conversation, as well as the nature and characteristics of the conversation, and speaker, telecommunication device. Moreover, sometimes the conversation needs a stimulus to encourage useful (and educational and enjoyable) interactions and engagements.
Conventionally, the ability to automatically adjust voice volume levels has been considered such as a using loudspeaker that automatically adjusts the volume for each speaker on the other end at the same volume level.